Here Comes The Sun
by KikiJuanita
Summary: One shot set in my "So No One" verse - this one telling how Santana and Dani met; and also delving a little more into the reasons why Santana kept her secret for so long and even got married. Please read and review! xx


_A/N: Yes I am back with another one shot, that falls into the "So No One" verse! :) And this time is how Santana met Dani. It doesn't divulge into their relationship starting, but their friendship; and just some things about Santana and more about her backstory and why she did marry Puck, when she maybe always knew that she wasn't into men._

 _Anyway, as always please let me know what you think - and keep an eye out for more one shots and also an update soon of the next chapter of the main story._

 _love to you all,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Santana Lopez was confused.

Not confused in the sense of where she was meant to be or doing, but more in what she was doing with her life, and more so that of her romantic life.

Growing up she always knew that there was an attraction to that of the female sex, but her Abuela had very clear views on that of homosexuality and from an early age, Santana learned that her grandmother did not speak kindly of those, that she believed were making a sin. In the views of her Abuela, a woman was only ever to be with a man; and anything else was that of a sin.

So Santana pushed aside what she didn't even really understand at a young age, when she started to have feelings for one of her high school best friends, to that of just a confusing time.

When she moved away to attend college at the University of Michigan though, it was like her world was opened up.

There was the occasional girl that she would meet and do stuff with; but for the most part she knew that if she was ever to come out as a lesbian that she would be disowned by her Abuela, and that was something that she didn't want.

It was during a fraternity party one night, where she met him, and he was a nicer enough guy that even though she was very unsure of just what her true orientation was; Santana did indeed fall in love with Noah Puckerman – but just what kind of love was it, that was one thing she was never really sure of.

When Puck asked her to marry him, shortly after the graduated college; even though she kind of knew that it wasn't what she wanted, it was the only way to keep some of her family happy; so therefore she said yes and the two of them married. Remaining in the New York apartment they had been in prior to their marriage, with that of Blaine Anderson who was Puck's best friend; Santana quickly learned to squash down her feelings of longing to be with a woman. After moving to a new apartment, along with Puck when it had become available and leaving that of the place she had called home for quite a while, and not having a roommate like they did for such a long time before, whether that be Blaine or later Puck's cousin Mikki, who was also now living in New York; meant majority of the time was spent with Puck and it being just the two of them; something which was really in ways driving her mad.

Knowing that there was some way to relieve some of her stresses and that was working out, she joined a gym and started going there on what Puck started to call an excessive amount of times; but releasing her frustrations in a setting where she didn't feel as if she had to be someone she really wasn't, was therapeutic to her and one of the reasons why she enjoyed the whole female only element of it all, even if she knew that nothing would ever come of it, since her life was now what it was and most likely unable to change without dire consequences.

#HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS#

One of the Friday nights that she had gone and done a spin class, whilst Puck met up with the others like he usually did for a coffee and catch up; Santana was in the change room getting back into her normal street clothes.

As she sat on the bench and zipped up her boot, she looked over to where a woman with long blonde hair, who was obviously unfazed about being half undressed; slip on a shirt over her head. Santana couldn't help but look and admire the woman's body, who in her opinion was just the right in all the best places. As she grabbed her other boot and pushed her foot into it, continuing to admire the woman; the blonde looked over at Santana giving her a smile.

Santana quickly diverted her eyes and then still not looking at the woman, stood up and picked her bag up off the floor.

Just as she was about to walk out of the change rooms, Santana felt a hand on her shoulder and she flinched at the touch, and quickly turned to see the blonde who she had been staring at moment earlier standing there.

Santana gulped and the blonde gave her a smile.

"Hi, I'm Dani" she said, holding out her hand and Santana could see numerous tattoos on the blondes arm as she stood there.

"Umm, Santana" she replied, quickly shaking the other womans' hand and then letting go.

"Hi Santana" said Dani. "I've seen you in a few classes I take here"

Santana just looked at her and nodded.

"So I was wondering if you might want to catch up for coffee sometime?" asked Dani, looking at the brunette woman.

"I'm, umm, I'm married...to a man" stuttered Santana.

Dani looked at her, her eyes widening. "Oh wow, I am so sorry. I read this all wrong"

Santana looked at her and nodded. "That's okay. It was nice to meet you"

"You too Santana" replied Dani with a smile.

Santana just smiled at her in return, wanting to say something but then quickly turned around and walked out of the change rooms, leaving a confused Dani behind.

#HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS#

Santana walked out in to the cool night air, closing the door of the gym behind her. Leaning against the glass window, she took a deep breath and then let out a long sigh.

Just as she was about to head off home, the door opened again and Dani walked out. The blonde smiled at the brunette and without saying anything went to head off.

"Wait" yelled Santana, moving herself away from the window and standing straight up.

Dani stopped and turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"I am..." started Santana, as she moved closer to where Dani was.

"Am what?" asked Dani.

Santana looked at her and then down on the ground, shaking her head. "You didn't read me wrong"

"You're gay?" asked Dani.

Santana looked up at her and just nodded.

"But you're also married to a man" said Dani.

Santana just nodded again, not sure what she should be saying.

"You seem rather confused, by all this" said Dani.

"I am" replied Santana, finally finding the words to speak.

"Would you like to maybe go and get a coffee with me sometime?" asked Dani. "Not anything like a date, or that. But you look like you need someone to talk with about this"

"I could do with a coffee now actually" replied Santana. "That's if you're okay with that?"

Dani looked at her and smiled. "Sure okay. I know this great little place not too far from here"

"Okay great" replied Santana, with a smile to the blonde; and the two of them headed off to have a coffee and talk.

#HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS##HCTS#

Santana and Dani, after both having got a coffee each; were now sitting together at a little table nestled in the corner of the coffee shop that Dani had lead them too.

"So how long have you felt this way towards women?" asked Dani, broaching the subject with her coffee friend.

Santana took a sip of her coffee and then looked at the blonde. "I guess, always"

"Let me guess homophobic parents?" asked Dani.

"No, Abuela. My grandmother" replied Santana. "She has very strong views about it all"

Hmm, I'm sorry" replied Dani.

"Thanks" replied Santana.

"So you made the decision to be straight or at least pretend to be straight, to not to upset her" said Dani.

"Pretty much, yeah" replied Santana. "But that's not to say I don't love Puck, because I do. It's just not that way that gives me butterflies"

"So Puck doesn't have a clue as to any of this?" asked Dani.

Santana shook her head. "At least not that I am aware of"

"You think you will ever tell him?" asked Dani.

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know"

"Well if you ever need a friend or just someone to talk to me, well you can always talk with me" said Dani.

"Thank you" replied Santana, with a smile; and the two women continued to talk some more over their coffee, before parting ways but vowing to definitely keep in touch.

* * *

 _End Note: Views and thoughts on this one shot?! As said I didn't want to go into the romantic detail of the story, and I think them starting off as friends would have definitely being how their relationship started, and blossomed from there._

 _As for Dani being blonde - I think Demi look gorgeous when she was on Glee. Not that she isn't any other time. But I just feel the long blonde hair she had when we first saw her, really suited her - so that is why she is blonde in this and also on the cover art._

 _Anyway as always, thanks for reading and keep an eye out for more!_

 _Love always  
KJ xoxoxoxo_


End file.
